UsUk, yaoi, and fluff
by elizabeta H. Austria
Summary: Nothin' much just a bunch of UsUk one shots. rating; T-M (Yaoi)
1. Fallen, found, and love

**Hallo und welcome to my empire of usuk one shots! 'cause if they each had there own independent story I would be kicked of the sight for so much yaoi! So basically if it's a one shot and it's usuk IT'S GOING IN HERE!**

**I own nothing =_=**

**First up "fallen, found, and love"**

* * *

_Just another day for an average meeting of the United Nations in London, or is it?_

"I'm early again, might as well set up a little." England sighed as he rubbed his eyes, he has not slept in days leaving **_dark_** circles under his eyes. He picked up the dry erase marker as he started to put statistics on the white board while he sipped his tea when all of a sudden he felt dizzy, his vision when blurred "ugghh uhh I-I nnnggghhh..."

* * *

America was up earlier than almost every body, but he knew England was there why the Brit got up so early beat him then he heard something, porcelain? Hit the floor.

**BANG!**

America heard something solid hit the ground shortly after the shatter in the conference room and he broke into a sprint. Bursting into the room he looked around frantically.

"HEY what happen..." He gasped "ENGLAND NO!" He yelled and broke into a panic as he practically teleported to England, who was laying on the ground limp next to an open marker and a broken tea cup. "ENGLAND!" he yelled getting on his knees and lifting up England to prop him partially up, America cupped his head in his hands, "ENGLAND PLEASE,! IGGY! Iggs, Arthur?" America begged looking at the passed out brit who lay motionless, he looked closer. He was passed out, but he was breathing (oh thank god) the dark circles... it hit America. Chronic insomnia ,that's why England woke up so early and why he is always tired and grumpy. "OH GOD CHINA, SOMEONE! GET IN HERE!" five nations burst into the room France, Japan, Germany, Italy, and china,

" WHAT HAPPENED?" they all shouted even Italy was worried.

" guys I think he has chronic Insomnia." Everyone looked at lim like he was speaking fluent Russian and America's google mode came into play, " Chronic Insomnia: Insomnia is the inability to get the amount of sleep you need to wake up feeling rested and refreshed. Because different people need different amounts of sleep, insomnia is defined by the quality of your sleep and how you feel after sleeping—not the number of hours you sleep or how quickly you doze off. Even if you're spending eight hours a night in bed, if you feel drowsy and fatigued during the day, you may be experiencing insomnia. common reasons for this include..." His head shutoff and china filled in the blanks

"Although insomnia is the most common sleep complaint, it is not a single sleep disorder. It's more accurate to think of insomnia as a symptom of another problem, Aru. which differs from person to person. It could be something as simple as drinking too much caffeine during the day or a more complex issue like an underlying medical condition or feeling overloaded with responsibilities, Aru."

"Ja looks like it, he needs the stress reduced badly or something bad will happen like country wise like a depression ." Germany stepped in and Italy piped up going into mom mode, (( warning slightly OOC Italy))

" VE~ America you take Britain home this instant! Make sure give him as little stress as possible! Germany will take care of filling him in and ... Give me a minute," Italy walked outside and yelled what could be heard in California " SCOTLAAAANNNNDDDDD, NNNOOORRRRTTTTTHHH, FFFRRRREEEEEE WWHHHIISSSKKKEEEEYYYYY!" with that an Irish girl with orange hair and green eyes and a Scot with red hair and green eyes came panting in with Italy behind them, "WHERE?" They yelled "no time to talk you two are the temporary representatives of the UK, ve~" they looked at Italy with a 'wtf' face and Italy pointed to Britain and they flipped, " AHHH! NO!" they yelled and Allistor was pissed " AMERICA YOU BASTARD!" He was ready to kill so was Northern Ireland.

One explanation later ((ppffftttt I'm so lazy))

"Alright, take care of me wee bror or else!" Scotland threatened,

" No problem dude I got this." America assured the brother sister duo,

"olrioight get along now, call us if ya need any thing." North said and rushed America -who was holding England bridal style-out the door, " KEEP 'IM SAFE!" and america waved putting England in his car and drove off.

* * *

Iggy's house :3

* * *

America walked silently to England's door and balanced England in one hand and got the spare key from under the poor mat to open the door. Swiftly he entered the house and closed the door behind him with his foot._ 'Ok England's room...' _America thought _'... Up the stairs in the right hall way first door on the left.' _physically exhausted, seriously Engand's stair case has alone one hundred steps! That's an exaggeration. America gently set England down in the middle his king sized bed, laid the blanket down onto of the brit, '_ even in his sleep he looks like an angel." _America thought with a sigh, but when america pulled away he felt something tug his sleeve. He turned around and England was starring at him with pleading eyes,

" stay." America nodded and England's hand dropped and his head lolled to the side with a small smile. Ever so gently America laid next to him, eventually England dozed off and america followed suit.

* * *

A Few days later

* * *

America walked into England's room while said nation was sleeping,

"Iggy," he whispered so he wouldn't wake him up, " I love you, not like family though," he watched closely the Brit remained asleep, " I want ...to be able to call you... mine." He sighed as he leaned forward and kissed the Brit's forehead. Unknown to him England heard everything, as he started to walk away,

"Alfred." England's small voice reached the intended person and America froze as England sat up, "come here." America obeyed ready to have a heart attack, _'did he hear? Oh god!' _England stood close. " Alfred?" he asked and Alfred responded with a small 'yes?'

"Love, why didn't you say that sooner?" America's eyes widened as England bent forward on his tip toes and kissed him, regaining what little sense he had left he kissed back but both stumbled landing -Alfred on top- on England's bed, they froze for a second. America smiled at England, and he was more than happy to return it.

* * *

**Now I'll just let your dirty minds wander.**

**stay tuned for a new usuk one shot coming your way, BIE!**

**camerican who: SHE WILL TAKE SUGGESTIONS! **


	2. The Dress

**MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA NEW CHAPTER !**

**This chapter is basically the plot kitten's fault,**

**And apparently my fics give my friend's cosplay group some ideas cause apparently I'm good at that ... Yeah, once I gave them a closet game idea that came from "Hidden and Unexpected Romance." my romahung fic, heh -_-" my friend got stuck with prussia 3(or was it was it 5?) times Oh well enjoy the story, I own nothing.**

**The dress.**

* * *

_Iggy's POV, India, his summer home he uses when there is a world meeting at India's country._

* * *

"What a nice morning." I yawned as I stepped out of my bed putting on my slippers and walking down the stairs, then I prepared my tea. I nibbled on some of my scones with a little butter and jam while sipping at the warm liquid. After, I walked up stairs to change into my uniform, then I opened my dresser drawer... Nothing, whot? I closed it and looked through the rest, "no, No, NO!" I yelled and slammed closed the last drawer. I walked to my closet and opened it, it wasn't empty but there... " A DRESS, WHOT!" Alright this is NOT ok, I saw a note hanging on the only piece of clothing that I could find and it said,

_Bonjur mon petite lapin,_

_You must wear the dress, it is victorian. I took the liberty of taking all your clothing, it's wear the dress or your pajamas. If you do not go the BTT can and will trash your house._

_With much amore,_

_-Francis B._

"BLOODY FROG!" I yelled discarding the letter, that bloody tosser. I can't have them turning my house into shite, I sleep in my boxers (so that's a no unless I'm aiming to get raped), " I have to wear the dress," I looked at the dress an average Victorian with a soft green as the main color, white underneath and part of it was brought up to show white layers, with slight ruffles at the end of each section of cloth, long thin white sleeves also lined with a slight ruffle, quite simple. Damn it that bloody tosser. Having no choice I put on my long black coat that reached my ankles as Alfred would put it a "spy" coat to hide most of the dress only letting the white ruffles show, I also slipped the note in my pocket so I had the reason if they found out i'm wearing a dress they could blame france.

I sighed as I got into my car that (thank god) was in the garage, god I hate this thing it was so weird to wear.

* * *

_Time skip to the meeting room._

* * *

I sat there as people filed in ( I was always there first), looking the same as I always do except wearing my jacket ( and a bloody dress, france WILL DIE at my hands).

"HEY IGGY!" A boisterous american yelled hugging me from behind, i scowled,

"do not call me that America and sit down." I saw him pout, so cute, from the corner of my eye,

" fine I'll sit down," he said as he let go of me and sat down, " but I will still call you iggy!" I sighed, face palming. Oh god france was looking at me with a smirk, I will kill him.

"Mon petit lapin, why are you wearing your jacket? It is so warm out!" That bastard,

"because, francis, I felt like it. Problem?" I smirked oh yes was I smart,

"oh well, but be carful we wouldn't want you to have a heat stroke now." He commented smirking back,

"I have to agree with france, just be careful I don't want you to pass out." America actually sounded like an adult,

"America that was very intellectual and adult of you to say." I said nicely,

" Hate to interrupt but we must start the meeting now." India said returning to the podium, " welcome to my home, and first off Germany with the economy crisis." from across the room Germany stood up and walked to the podeum.

((TIME SKIP OF LAZINESS 'cause we all know what happens))

"Alright," India said after Germany shut everyone up, I was able to keep out of mostly every thing, but put in some comments, "that concludes what we a call a meeting, see you all next month for the meeting in China, have a nice day." With that every one filed out. I took my time and when I saw know one was there I went to use the door. That leads to the back were I usually park my car when I felt a hand go on my shoulder and rip off my coat unveiling the dress. " GAH!" I yelled turning around, France. "BLOODY WANKER THAT'S MY COAT!" He smiled at me, oh he wants to die.

"And that dress looks Fabuloux On you!" He smiled.

((POV change to 3rd person because England's thoughts would need a censor on every other word))

" OI, GIVE ME BACK MAH COAT!" England yelled his accent growing thicker.

" NON!" On that note france ran out the main door right past America,_ 'oh god no, no he can't see me like this!' _England thought fleeing through the back door, America caught site of the back of his dress swishing through the opening. America with England's coat in hand followed who he believed was a poor girl who suffered France's well france-ness.

"Hey, wait up!" The American yelled following behind by at least a 20ft gap, only catching glimpses of the dress, turning again that is when he met a hall way and didn't know which way to turn after loosing sight of the "girl".

* * *

England ran as fast as he could but he ran right into a dead end, _' no, no, no, no, he will see, he can't see he'll laugh at me because of how foolish I look, oh god I don't think I could handle That," _he thought and sank to the floor.

* * *

'what is that?' America though as he heard a subtle sound coming from the right of him, 'is that...sobbing?' He immediately turned right and followed the sound.

* * *

England heard shoes clicking down the hall way close by him, 'no.' He though then he say the lone door in the hall way, it opened 'oh thank god!' He though and rushed in, but yet again the dress gave away his position,

" WAIT!" He heard america yell as he rushed into the room, looking around wildly and locked on to a closet, he dove in and closed it.

"hey dudette, were are you?"

He could only hope America didn't find him, 'if he found me, oh god, I-I.' Due to this thought England let out a small sob which he emidiately regretted,

* * *

"hey are you ok?" America asked looking into the dark closet that the sob had come from seeing the same dress he was chasing, the person curled closer in on them selves, then america noticed the mop of golden blond hair that he knew so well,

"England?" He asked and another sob escaped the person, "dude what happened?" then the note france had left fluttered out of the coat in America's hands and in front of England, America picked it up. England mistook his confused and now growingly angry silence as trying not to laugh and hugged himself closer burying his face in his knees that were pulled close to his chest and sobbed more,_ 'he saw me he knows, oh god he will laugh and tell everyone, I should run away and never return, live in the Forrest were no body could find me!' _but he felt arms go around him,

" don't cry please I hate seeing you cry." America asked rocking the brit slowly,

"A-Alfred?" England was confused,

"please don't cry shhh," America cooed, "I don't like it when people I love cry."

"you l-love me?" America stopped rocking him and looked him in the eye,

"Yeah, I love you more than I should," America pulled him close and hugged him again, "I want to be more than friends, but if you don't want that it's cool and I will be there for you no matter what and I _will _beat the crap out of france for doing this." England pulled him away,

"I love you to." with the four words that came so easily America ducked towards him, kissing him sweetly.

* * *

**I don't know what I just wrote, but please review.**


	3. Sugar rush

**Ok here is another one,**

**cami: CANDY !**

**me: yes candy, are you forgetting someone thing ?**

**cami: OH YEAH, Liz owns nothing, nope, nada, unless said other wise. **

**ME: ZE plot is mine. And whizout furzer a deau,**

**Sugar rush**

* * *

"ALFRED F. JONES PUT ME DOWN!" England yelled as he was swept up into bridal carry by America,

"nope, not yet were almost there!" America laughed as they walked down the corridor to the UN meeting room in Paris for valentines day (Honestly do you think france would let it be held any were else?) England gave up with a pout and crossed his arms, "Your cute when you pout iggy." a small blush rose on the Brit's cheeks,

"s-shut up, git." He mumbled and looked away, "ok here's the door put me down now." America thought for a second,

"naw." And he opened the door,

"g-git PUT ME DOWN!" england sputtered,

" Okie-dokie iggy!" America put him down gently in his seat and he sighed,

"thank you and don't call me that!" England said indignantly and huffed as America left to get something,_ 'Jesus so many couples!' _England though as he saw nations either kissing, giving a gift, hugging, and other sweet things, heck even canada is kissing Prussia! _'is that tea?'_ He though as he took a small sniff at the air,

" hey Iggy~." America called from behind him,

"What, and don't call me that, git!"

"I got you tea, you like earl grey with milk right?"

" W-what? Oh thank you, luv." England stuttered as america placed the cup in front of him on the table.

"Any time for my iggy!" America said giving England a peck on the cheek making said nation blush,

"a-Alfred don't do that!"

"Why not?" america said with a pout,

"there is people here!" America raised a brow,

"so, at least it wasn't a full make out."

"true, luv, so true." England sighed,

"Bonjur mon petite lapin!" France exclaimed placing a rose in England's hair, england simply rolled his eyes and took the red rose off his head And gave France a yellow one,((yes it means friendship and yes I just friend zoned france XD)) France's head dropped slightly,

"be happy it wasn't black." At this America snickered and france let out a slight chuckle,

"oh friend why do you wound me so!" France said, exaggeratedly drapping himself on the chair to the left of England.

"hey iggy."

"Whot Alfred?." England sighed giving up on the ridiculous nick name,

"there is 21 letters in the alphabet right?"

"No git there's 26."

"oh Yeah I forgo QT." ((you are a cutie)) at this England blushed a Rosie red,

"a-Alfred !" He stuttered a looking away,

"I love making you blush!"

" well I don't!" England said indignantly, looking back at america with a small blush remaining on his cheeks,

"awww, ok." America pouted,

"America," England sing-songed, said nation looked at him, "happy valentines day." He said and gave America a small card and a box of chocolate,

"Aww thanks Iggy !" America said n placing the chocolates down to read the card, It read,

_you'll always be mine, right valentine? _

Amercia chuckled,

"yes I will, Iggy." And then he pecked England on the lips,

"I'll let that slip,"

"haha ok, my gift for you is in my hotel room, I wana give it to you later."

"alright luv."

" Bien, now even zough its wonderful watching you all be lovie-dovie under the decorativeness valentines day, It is meeting time!" France a called out,

((Time skip, you know what happens!))

"MEETING ADJOURNED!" Germany yelled after shutting every one up,

"sweet! Come on iggy!" America cheered,

"Im coming you git ." England replied with a chuckle, and the walked to the nation's hotel across the street.

"Floor... Uh 4 is for the nations right, always top floor!" America checked,

"yes luv,you right." England sighed as the elevator brought them up.

DING

they held each other's hands as they walked down the hall way to america's room,

"alright just sit on the couch thing and I'll get your gift!" America said and england descended gracefully on the couch and seconds latter america sat down next to him and gave him a box of chocolate about the size of England's face, "try one!" He said happily and England giggled ((friends reaction to this part OMG HE GIGGLED?!)),

"sure luv." England said and put one of the small candies on his tongue, "mmhhh tastes sweet, thank you." America chuckled and handed him a card,

"I think you'll laugh at this card, I know I did!"

"Ok lets see..." England saw the front of the card and it said,

_did you know one hour of vigorous sex can burn three pieces of chocolate?_

England started to laugh, "that's a little Vulgar luv." Then he opened the card,

_go ahead and eat the whole box, I got special plans for you, valentine. _

((IT IS A REAL CARD I SAW IT!))

England stared at it for a good second and burst out laughing,

"my exact reaction!" America started to laugh with England, then England grew silent, very silent. "What, Iggy?"

"I don't even thing you can go that long."

"what?"

"hehe Alfred do the math, there is 18 pieces of chocolate that's six hours and Ha luv the longest you have gone is thirty minutes!" America looked at him wide eyed, England just smirked, "problem?"

"no, but do you want to test that?" America questioned. England raised a brow,

"well..." He bent forward, popped a chocolate in his mouth, chewed it and leaned back on the arm of the couch, "I don't see the harm." America gave out a _**deep**_ chuckle, he lept forward and pinned England down.

((HAHA TIME SKIP!))

both laid adown next to each other in a heap of blankets, sweat, and 'other' things, England glanced at the clock gasping for breath,

"I ... Was wrong."

"wh...at?" America panted,

"six...and a half... Hours."

* * *

**though I LOVE to write smut, I'm not to keen on writing six hours of it...**

**cami: hehehehehe**

**me: HER ON THE OTHER HAND, if she could she would.**

**((Is taking suggestions))**


	4. Powers Triade

**Christ I have an addiction to usuk.**

**cami: DONT WE ALL?**

**me: point taken... I own nothing and now the moment we have all been waiting for ...**

**Handcuffs**

* * *

Arthur Kirkland, formerly known as Agent Kirkland of the special forces unit, was walking to the old station he worked at as an Agent until... The accident.

"Oi! Where is my favorite police force?" He laughed as his old team came to greet him, among them was, Elizaveta Héderváry (beware the pan),Lovino Vargas (loud mouth but one of the greatest shots out there), Ludwig Beillschmidt (human wall and most fit), and Antonio Fernandez Carriedo (field and special intelegence).

" ARTHUR SO GLAD TO SEE YOU!" Eliza squealed hugging the brit,

"yeah hey tea bastard." ((Do I really have to say who said it?))

"LOVI THATS NOT NICE! Hey Arturo!" The Spaniard chirped.

"BASTARD DONT CALL ME THAT!"

"BUT LLOOOOOVVVIIII!"

"what ever bastard!"

"YAY!"

"Hallo Arthur, how is the leg?" Ludwig said shaking Arthur's hands,

"eh it's ok but if I walk to fast sometimes and the metal braces in the plastic replacement seizes up, it doesn't hurt as much as it annoys me."

"that's goot vat brings you to the station?" The german asked,

"I thought I would stop by and say hi, and do they have my old position taken yet?"

"nein not yet." Ludwig sighed.

"You're kinda hard to replace Arturo." Toni giggled.

"yeah I guess so, it's a shame that bomb shattered my knee bone." Arthur sighed remembering that day and how when he woke up the knee bone in his leg was replaced by metal and plastic.

"Yeah, we really miss you bastard." Lovino sighed patting his shoulder

"well I just stopped by from on my way home and it's already dark so, it was nice seeing you guys." Arthur said with a smile,

"aww poo ok Arthur, bye." Eliza said hugging him again,

"later Arturo, be safe." Toni said hugging Arthur also.

"ja, guten nochen ((botched german: yeah, good night)) Arthur." Ludwig sighed.

"Ciao bastard, be safe and come back soon." Lovino said with a sad smile patting him on the shoulder.

"I'll come back guys don't worry," Arthur said with a sad tone, "bie, good night all." He said and left out the door.

* * *

halfway home Arthur felt something strange like ... Someone was watching him.

"Blimey it's creepy out here at night." He froze when he heard the click of a gun

"stop right there officer Kirkland." said a low voice that he knew too well,

"Bush." Arthur growled ((you guys get the reference?))

"did you like my little present?" Bush said in a smooth tone,

"oh it was lovely, intil the point you blew out my knee." Arthur said with a snap.

"oh dear, did I? I guess you're handy capped and retired then?"

"why do you want to know?"

"because," Bush trapped Arthur in a grip aiming the gun at his chest, "you are now a prisoner of the Powers Triade."

"oh Fruking hell." Arthur said eyes widening, but he didnt didn't expect what came next. Bushes body dropped to the ground limp, dead...no a tranquilizer.

"A sniper?" Arthur said looking around, then a man dropped from a lowly elevated perch.

" IGGY!" The man shouted hugging the brit, "OH THANK GOD!"

"HANDS OFF ME GIT!" Arthur yelled and the man let go but grabbed his shoulders, "who the bleeding hell are you?"

"geeze no "thanks for saving my life, Alfred?""

" WELL SOR- wait Alfred... ALFRED!" Arthur cried engulfing his old friend (COUGHcrushCOUGH) in a hug, "YOU CAME BACK!"

" I TOLD YOU I WOULD!" Alfred laughed and hugged him more, Arthur couldn't breath now,

"GAH AL-FRED AIR.. PLE-ASE *gasp*" Alfred immediatly let go.

" Oh god, I'm sorry you ok?"

"ya git." Arthur took in another breath of air ,

"I had to come back," Alfred said in a slight whisper,

"why is that?" Arthur asked, slightly worried.

"a mission." He admitted

"what, what is it about?"

"This." Alfred said in a whisper and gently kissed Arthur on the lips and the smell of tea and forest invaded his senses and he pulled back. "Arthur?" He asked a looking at the shocked brits face.

"damn it Alfred!" He swore and Alfred started to panic.

"W-what?" he asked 'oh crap' he though even more panicked,

"You wait NOW to say that?"

"What?"

"Git." And with that he stood on his toes and kissed him again and then stepped back.

"does this mean..."

"yes, now hold on while I call Ludwig to pick up Bush."

"ok!"

((Time skip))

"Alfred?" Arthur asked as they walked back to Arthur's house after an hour of catching up with the others.

"what iggy?"

"don't call me that!"

"fine wadda ya want?"

"Thanks for saving me."

"heh, no-body messes with my Iggy."

"excuse you?" had he called arthur "MY" Iggy? and with that damned nickname.

"well almost my Arthur."

"say what?"

" Arthur," Alfred pulled out a red rose, "will you go out with me?"

"Do you have to ask? YES!" Arthur yelled happily and gratefully took the rose Alfred had given him and Alfred picked him up by his waist spinning him around and lowering him down Arthur put his arms around Alfred's neck -still holding him- for a sweet kiss.

* * *

**if you have seen foot lose it looks like that.**

**DAMN SO FLUFFEH**

**the end is my favorite part, and GUYS SUGGESTIONS WILL BE USED and by a person nagging I will be doing a thing called holiday baking**

**yes with smut**

*** millions of fangirls scream with joy***

**COMMENT IT GIVES ME MOTIVATION TO WRITE MORE!**


	5. poems FLUFFEH!

**wHAT DID I WRITE?!**

**this is in England's perspective, raited T ?**

**I DONT OWN ANYTHING ASIDE ZEH PLOT!**

* * *

_Sweet surrender,_

_oh how I wish I could._

_Your yellow hair,_

_oh how it shines, like sun._

_Your eyes,_

_they match the color of the open sky._

_You,_

_I begged you to stay._

_charismatic,_

_magnetic,_

_through all the pain,_

_electric,_

_magnificent,__  
_

_ I love him,_

_through all the heart break. _

_Shocking,_

_through all the pain._

_Mesmerizing,_

_oh, how I love him,_

_even though I know he may never love me back._

_A-_

"ENGLAND!" A loud voice boomed snapping said man from his poetry,_  
_

"yes Alfred?" England sighed looking at the sunshine blond bespeckled man through spectacles of his own.

"whoa, you have glasses?"

England sighed "yes I do. What do you want?"

"YA NEED TO COME WITH ME!"

"To go where? I might ask?"

"it's a secret!" America said smiling.

"fine," England sighed quickly scribbling in the last few letters to his poem, "let me get my jacket." He got up and went to get his jacket from the closet, Alfred looked at the poem and his mouth dropped in shock. "AH! Found it!" Arthur said triumphantly and Alfred regained his barring before Arthur could see.

(time skip :3 )

"Alfred please take off the blind fold!" He pleaded to America.

"ok iggy." America said taking off the blind fold to reveal a forest and England gasped.

"America this is beautiful." He gasped.

"Yeah but one thing stands out from the rest." Alfred said shyly.

"whot is that?" England asked looking at him curiously.

"you." America admitted and england blushes a cherry red.

"w-whot, a-Alfred is t-this a joke? Haha er funny!" England said hoping it actually wasn't.

"No it's not a j-joke." America blushed deeper and stepped within arms length of england.

"r-really." England asked shocked, his blush growing deeper.

"Yeah, I actually really like you." America explained.

"Alfred if this a joke I swear to g-"England was cut off when America bent down and kissed him.

"Arthur it's not a joke." America whispered in his ear, " Your beauty makes flowers wilt in Shame, though you do not see it. When you walk in a room you catch every eye, Yet you think no one cares. You don't know how long I have waited to say this, or how many nights I've stayed awake thinking how I should, but dear my sweet dull English Rose, you'll always be my light."

"Alfred..." England gasped, " I-I, thank you that was beautiful." He stuttered not knowing what to do really he got on his tip toes and kissed America, which he happily returned.


	6. April fools sluT

**me: HELLO MY READERS, this is tide you over!**

**arthur: *gaging noise***

**alfred: *subtle chuckle* **

**me: what guys?**

**arthur: I HATE YOU!**

**me: Oh? Just wait**

**Arthur: oh ****god**

**me: *snaps fingers. ***

*** LE POOF***

**arthur: *now an angel* OI!**

**alfred: *now is a demon* oh cool!**

**me: yes ladies and gents this is an angel x demon fic **

**cami: *thinks of the possibilities* HELLA~**

**Me: CAMERICA THE DISCLAIMER!**

**cami: she owns nothing aside the plot, RAITED: M HELL YEAH!**

**me: its true...**

* * *

Arthur opened his eyes for another day only to realize his hands where zip tied behind him around a rusty pipe line that stuck out of the ground and curved back into the ground ... Making him stuck...in a forest... "WHOT THE BLAZZES!?" He yelled yanking angrily at the confines, his wings ruffling in annoyance... Then a small screen from his watch that was in front of him (it had probably fallen off) displayed a hologram of three people ... "DAMNIT FRANCIS, GILBERT, I SWEAR IF YOU WERN'T DEMONS ALREADY I WOULD CONDEM YOU TOO HELL, YOU TWO ARE A BAD INFLUENCE FOR ANTONIO!"

((Author clarification in this fic there is a peace treaty with the angels and demons even a few are selected to live together and spain is an angel))

(The video played)

francis: bonjour mon ami!

toni: HOLA!

gil: GUTEN TAG!

all three: YOU HAVE BEEN PRANKED BY THE BAD TOUCH TRIO!

francis: ohonhon happy April fools day! *wink*

(video cuts out)

"THIS IS A TERRIBLE PRANK UGH!" Arthur grunted yanking at the zip ties again, "oh wait until alfred sees this!" He whispered Agrivatedly. There was some whistling up ahead, 'who is that?' Arthur wondered but when he saw flash of platinum blond hair and light pink scarf he knew, '_oh god it's Ivan!'_ he thought panickedly,

"привет ангел Артур!" (Hello angel arthur) Ivan said smiling,

"h-hello Ivan." Arthur said stuttering slightly.

"Why is you in forest, private?" Ivan said innocently.

"w-well it's April first and Francis decided it would be funny for me to wake up t-tied to an old water pipe line." Arthur Explained.

"oh? so you have been here for a while?"

"y-yes?"

"Is Angel thirsty?"

"U-uh um."

"da, angel must be thirsty, can't make sentence!" Ivan said a pulling out a bottle from coat, "Angel can have some vodka, helps much, da?"

"u-uh-Mhh!" Arthur was muffled when the alcohol was poured into his mouth and not wanting to upset the Russian he swallowed it.

"Da, good now you need to help me with something!"

"o-ok." Arthur swallowed,

"big brother~" a sickingly sweet voice sounded out and Ivan tensed, "marry me~,

" NO!" Ivan yelled taking off, Arthur started to shake.

"p-please Natalia, d-don't hurt m-me, I don't l-like Ivan!" She had yet to reveil herself from the bushes,

"BIG BROTHER IS MINE!"

"Y-yes he is, you can have him I like someone else!" Arthur was shaking like a leaf, today was not his day, but he stopped shaking once he heard a familiar laugh.

"wow Artie, that was very entertaining!"

" ALFRED!" Arthur yelled and the demon stepped out of the brush, dropping a recorder, chuckling and crouched down to kneel infront of Arthur, "UNTIE ME THERE ARE THREE ZIP TIES DIGGING INTO MY WRISTS!"

"aww, why? After all you're so~ tempting like that." Alfred purred kissing Arthur's neck,

'_so he wants to play it like that?_' Arthur though with a sly grin, '_two can play at that game.'_

"Alfie~" Arthur purred in a light tone into the demons ear and he paused, "it would be more fun~ if I had my hands ~" Arthur lightly bit the bottom of Alfred's ear and pulling on it lightly then releasing it slowly and drawing back to Alfred's face, the demon 's hands slowly started to roam Arthur's form,

"mmhhh tempting, but~I don't know." Arthur was about to say something back when one of the zip ties broke the skin on his wrists making him bleed,

" OWW!" Arthur yelped,

"What happened?" Alfred asked,

"the zip ties are to tight and cut into my skin!" Arthur said and winced, "oww."

"Hold on." Alfred said pulling out a pocket knife.

"be careful!"

"OK!" Alfred said and started to cut off the constraints slowly, Arthur sighed and stood up as the three zip ties fell to the ground and alfred stood and wraped his arms around Arthur's waist. "Are you ok?"

"yeah," Arthur said inspectin the cuts, "there small."

"Here," Alfred said slowly taking one of his wrists and licking the cuts,

((A.N: demon saliva can heal wounds))

"Ah- it stings a little." Arthur winced.

"it's supposed to." Alfred said starting to lick Arthur's other wrist, and Arthur watched as the cuts on his wrist slowly disappear, "and done give it a minute to set in." The first wrist was completely healed and the second was almost done.

"ugh I need sleep!" Arthur sighed, "and thanks for that." he rubbed his wrists.

"anything for my angel~ saaaaaayyyy you said you liked some one, who is it?"

"well~" Arthur side going into actor mode, "he is soooo strong," eye flutter,

"Really?" Alfred questioned.

"yes and his hair is soooo soft, and his eyes sparkle like sapphires!" and cue fake swooning and eye flutter.

"gonna hafta gut this guy.." Alfred mumbled under his breath Oh but Arthur heard.

"but~ if you do that Alfred you would have to commit suicided to kill him." Arthur said in a fake sad tone draping his arms around Alfred's neck.

"wha-... Oh HEY!" He said realizing with a smile.

"seriously Alfred? You thought it was someone else, wow!" Arthur said exasperatedly, rolling his eyes and turning away, having his back to the demon and taking some steps away.

"HEY," Alfred said in a pouting tone as he wrapped his hands around Arthur's waist pressing the angel's back to his chest and resting his chin on Arthur's left shoulder, "I just wanted to make sure you where mine and mine alone~" the started to rock foot to foot,

"amazing, Alfred you're so over protective."

"what, how!?" Alfred asked.

"you really think I would do even _**half**_ the things we do with someone I didn't like?" Arthur tsked.

"Well~"

"OHMYGOD ALFRED!" Arthur yelled flicked him on the fore head, Alfred was about to retort when a low growl resounded from the left, "oh no."

"hell hounds." Alfred said

Why are they on the surface!?" Arthur hissed lowly and Alfred who had tightened his grip on Arthur.

"I don't kn-"

"GET DOWN!" Arthur yelled pulling Alfred down and barely missing a hound's pounce.

"SHIT!"Alfred cursed

" DAMN IT FLY!" Arthur shouted pulling them air borne

"I SWEAR TO SATAN IF THESE ARE THE ONES WITH WING ON THE-" He was cut off as Arthur barely missed an attack but was scratched on the scapular.

((look it up))

"AHHH!" He yelled, his wing becoming immobile due to the wound.

"ARTHUR!" Alfred yelled swooping down and catching the angel bridal style, "THATS IT I'M GONNA KILL THE GATE KEEPER!"

"I'LL HELP YOU KILL HIM!" Arthur growled And made a long bow appear using his magic, "FLY STRAIGHT!"

"ALRIGHT!" Alfred confirmed and Arthur loaded the bow and had it ready to fire, "ARTHUR BELOW US!" Arthur aimed his bow downward and shot a hound in the eye,

"BULLSEYE!"

"HELLA~ HOW CAN YOU SHOOT THAT GOOD?" Alfred asked.

"I WAS BORN WITH IT!" Arthur answered, but then a hound ripped the bow out of his hand and got his right hand, " OWW SHITE I CAN'T SHOOT AN ARROW WITHOUT THIS HAND."

"CAN YOU SHOOT A GUN WITH YOUR LEFT HAND?" Alfred questioned panicky looking behind them,

"ALFRED YOU'RE A GENIUS!" Arthur yelled back making a pistol appear.

"ARTHUR TO THE RIGHT." Alfred yelled and Arthur cocked the gun and shot a hound in the nose. " HOW COME YOU NEVER TOLD ME ABOUT THIS ABILITY?"

" JUST BECAUSE." The wind whipped around them as Alfred tried to fly faster and Arthur shot a hound that was behind them.

"WHERE ARE THEY?" Alfred asked not hearing them anymore and slowed down.

"It's way to quiet." Arthur whispered as they hovered in air, Alfred was about to comment when Arthur shot a bullet into the bushes and a yelping noise sounded from it.

"Alright we're good."

"hella sexy." Alfred smirked.

"oh my god just fly home." Arthur asked looking from Alfred to the wound on his hand.

"fine I'll fix your cuts when we get there."

((TIME SKIP))

"Ok lemme see your hand." Alfred asked setting down a bowl with Luke warm water and a rag in it on the table and sitting down.

"fine." Arthur said stretching out his arm to show the back of his hand with three deep scratches.

"not too bad, but it will take longer.

((lazy as hell mini time skip))

"alright let's see your wing." Alfred asked letting go of Arthur's hand.

"careful that one hurts more." Arthur said wincing as the rag dabbed at the scratches.

"it will feel weird, it is your wing after all."

"I expect that alfred." Arthur nodded...

.

.

.

Alfred now has one more cut that runs along where the wing and the skin met, he dabbed it lightly with water. "Alright Arthur last one... How's the hand?"

"It healed completely. " Arthur replied.

"good the ones back here look like little scratches lets finish this." Alfred leaned forward and licked the wound, he felt Arthur shiver, another lick but slower, he tensed up and shivered, alfred was curious, one slow~ lick.

"mmhh~" Arthur moaned relaxing slightly then tensing up again eliciting a small gasp.

"Oh~ what's this?" Alfred inquired with a devilish smirked.

"Alfred don't you da- Aaahhmmnn n-nO ALFRED!"Arthur yelled angrily, turning around so his wings where out of reach.

"what's wrong." Alfred asked.

"you know what's wrong." Arthur said glaring.

"That you have been teasing me and tempting me all day and you wont let me play~" Alfred said pouting.

"oh hush luv," Arthur said, "you where going a little ..." Arthur went close to his ear, "fast~"

"but you're soooo good at teasing, " Alfred admitted, he started to run his hand up Arthur's leg, "it's hard not to~" he placed a kiss on Arthur's neck, his hand reaching the bottom of the short tunic, "especially in that outfit."

"this is my normal out fit."

"Exactly, my angel~"

"wow..." Arthur said backing away to look at Alfred with a 'Really?' Face.

" hey, you're the one always looking like a sluT." He said annunciating the "T".

"you're the one acting like it!" Arthur remarked.

"keep talking like that I'll need to punish you~" Alfred said, the words practically rolling off his tongue Leaning forward. Arthur leaned back against the couch in response to his action.

"oh, how so~" Arthur purred.

"I'll just have to teach you dirty little angel a lesson~" Alfred leaned closer.

"oh really, please do tell how." Arthur chuckled lightly, playing with Alfred's hair and then tugging on the one stray piece of hair making the demon moan.

"F-fuck don't do that!" Alfred said feeling his southern parts getting hot, another tug, Alfred let out a feral growl and pinned Arthur down.

"hehehe vecturim~" Arthur whispered and Alfred froze in place. Arthur pried himself out of the others grip.

"Arthur what are you doing?" Alfred said cautiously as he was unable to mode.

"Well..." Arthur said sliding out from under him and standing next to Alfred's frozen Figure so that Alfred could still see him and leaned close to his face, "April fools, Hon." And Arthur walked away to the kitchen.

" FUCK NOT COOL, ARTHUR YOU LITTLE SHIT."

"Oh but it's very funny~ now I'll just leave you here all hot and bothered while I go murder the bad touch trio of idiots, CHERIO MATE," Arthur said with a giggle, "and happy April fools day... SluT." And Arthur left the house.

* * *

**cOCKBLOCK**

**yup that settles that question...**

**YA'LL CAN GO RIGHT AHEAD AND KILL ME NOW OK, JUST DO IT!**


	7. Guardian Angel

**I KNOW YOU EXPECTED A CHRISTMAS SPECIAL BUT THIS, ****_THIS, _****THIS**** DAM THING WAS BUGGING ME AND JUST READ PLEASE, I DONT OWN THE SONG GUARDIAN ANGEL BY. THE RED JUMPSUIT APPARATUS, THE HUNGER GAMES, OR HETALIA, ONLY THE PLOT.**

**and non of my stories have connections to each other unless up other wise mentioned.**

**Guardian Angel.**

* * *

"ARTHUR COME ON!" Alfred laughed his bright white wings gleaming in the sunlight.

"IM COMING, STOP PULLING ME!" Arthur yelled giggling as his wings ruffled as they ran to the middle of there meadow,

"ARTIE!" Alfred yelled tackling Arthur to the ground.

"ALFIE STOP HAHA!" Arthur shouted and laughed at the same time as Alfred started a wrestling match,

"HA GOT YA!" Alfred said triumphantly pinning Arthur underneath him, "do I get a prize?"

"Heh, sure come closer and I'll tell you." Arthur said smiling.

"what is it?" Alfred asked leaning in close and Arthur placed a kiss on him mouth, "oh, I like that prize!" Alfred giggled as Arthur blushed.

"Please get off?" Arthur asked and Alfred stood up his bomber jacked making his white shirt and jenes look even more white against the suns glow and he picked up Arthur bridal style.

"Sure TADA!" Alfred said kissing Arthur's fore head with a loud 'MUAH!'

"Alfred! Git put me down!" Arthur said but his words held no malice.

"Hmmm ok!" Alfred said smiling and laying Arthur on the ground and plopping down next to him entwining there hands together.

"thank you luv... Hey alfie?" Arthur asked.

"what iggy?"

"I love you." Arthur said rolling his head to look at Alfred who looked back.

"I lo-" he was cut off when an arrow pinned its self in between there faces and they shot up. "DEMONS!" Alfred yelled taking Arthur's hand and bolting in the other direction. "Arthur listen, I'm gonna go one way and you hide and get back to haven when you see them start to chase me, ok!?"Alfred panted as they flew faster.

"NO ALFRED!" Arthur shouted, "I can never do that!"

"PLEASE?!" Alfred pleaded "I COULD NEVER FORGIVE MYSELF IF SOMETHING HAPPENED TO YOU, PLEASE!" The look he gave Arthur made him agree.

"ok," Arthur choked letting tears run down his face and alfred kissed him and checked behind them the Demons where 20ft back.

" thank you there's cave right at the bend where the forest starts so it looks like you are ahead of me go into the cave there are about tree demons wait till it's safe and get to haven for help, ok?"

"got it, I love you!" Arthur said more tears spilling.

"I love you to!" Alfred said kissing him one last time and they sharply turned, Arthur flying into the cave and Alfred into the forest, Arthur watched from the far back of the cave as four demons whizzed past chasing Alfred, he waited a little more then burst out of the cave straight up to the skies and he flew into the haven.

" HELP, SOMEONE!" Arthur yelled, " FOUR DEMONS ARE CHASING ALFRED!" There was a gasp and Arthur saw Matthew, Allistor, Elizaveta, Yao, and Kiku run at him and he caught the sword that Allistor threw for him.

"WHERE, LEAD THE WAY!?" Matthew shouted and they followed Arthur in the direction, but what Arthur saw shook him to the core...'no'

"NO NO NO!"Arthur yelled as the ground swallowed up the demons and alfred was with them, the ground cleared up and Arthur crashed to the ground on top of the charred earth. " ALFRED!" Arthur screeched and Matthew landed next to him and dropped to his knees with Arthur, " m-matthew, I-Im sorry." Arthur choked out and tightened his grip on the still warm ground they both let out a strangled yelled, one lost is brother, the other his soul mate.

* * *

Two years later.

* * *

Arthur walked on the familiar meadow he loved crying lightly. He followed the path he memorized by heart and looked into a familiar cave then he flew a little faster and reached an old opening in the trees a small charring in the center. It was there where Arthur sat on his knees silently crying as he put down a small red rose, "Alfred," Arthur whispered, "I know you can't hear me bu-but I miss you." He said taking a deep breath silent tears flowed down his cheeks know. "We t-tried to s-save you." Another deep breath and his right hand gripped the ground tightly. " honnestly we did, I-I miss you, Alfred please be ok, p-please? I-I love y-y-you."

"I love you too." A sweet voice called and Arthur whipped his head around and he couldn't believe his eyes.

"Alfred," he whispered standing up. " ALFRED!" Arthur yelled running over to him and jumping into the others open arms, "YOUR ALRIGHT, OH THANK GOD YOUR ALRIGHT!" Arthur openly sobbed in Alfreds arms. "where are your wings and halo?" Arthur asked looking at the empty spaces they two parts should be.

"We'll thats the thing..." Alfred trailed off and Arthur's eyes widened and black bat wings formed and Alfred's hair turned black with horns popping out, a reflex Arthur pushed him away and Arthur landed on the ground with a thud,

"no, n-no" Arthur whispered looking at his now demonic love.

"Arthur." Alfred said stepping forward hand out stretched, "please let me explain."

" nO NO WHY NO!" Arthur yelled getting up and backing away from the advancing demon, "I-IM sorry I-I CANT!" He shook his head.

"Arthur it's still me, I promise." Alfred asked.

"No I can't believe you, my code, I-I just no..." Arthur said shakily.

"yes please believe its me!" Alfred pleaded.

" I-I...no," Arthur whispered shaking his head faster and faster, " nonononNONONONO!" He yelled taking off in the other direction,

"ARTHUR WAIT!" Alfred yelled starting to follow him but stopped as he saw Arthur bolt to the heavins, "Arthur..." Alfred whispered dropping his head and turning around, he stopped when he saw the red rose Arthur had placed on the ground and he picked it up smelling it with a sad smile.

"mon ami what happened?" Francis asked, his black wings allowing him to land gracefully.

"nothing francis."

* * *

Heaven

* * *

Arthur dropped to his on the clouds of his homeland, "nonononon." He repeated shaking his head," NO" he yelled and Allistor approached him.

"Arthur, what happened!?" he asked Arthur worriedly.

"a-Alfred, its Alfred." Arthur choked out, "he's a-a DEMON!" Arthur yelled disbelievingly and sobbing louder.

"W-what." Matthew gasped and Arthur looked up nodding his head,

"s-sorry m-Matthew." Arthur sobbed.

* * *

3 days later

* * *

Arthur walked back to the meadow cautiously but stopped when he saw a blue rose. "whot? Impossible." Arthur whispered approaching the flower not to far away was two more, "interesting..." Arthur said and noticed they followed in like a trail and Arthur followed in interest, " whot is going on?" Arthur thought out loud and noticed the color looks like Alfred's eyes, "don't think about h-him." Arthur whispered to himself letting one tear fall and he wiped at it with his wrist.

"When I see your smile, Tears run down my face." Arthur heard someone singing he followed the flowers that led to the voice, Arthur froze, someone was singing and Arthur stood only inches from him, "And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one." _Alfred. _Arthur reconized the song_ "_I will never let you fall I'll stand up with you forever I'll be there for you through it all Even if saving you sends me to hell~" He sang Arthur knew he switched heavin with hell.

"a-alfred?" Arthur said as the tears leaked and Alfred continued to sing while wiping Arthur's tears away gently,

"It's okay. It's okay. It's okay." He sang sweetly, "Cuz you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart, Please don't throw that away." Alfred knew he needed to do something with music so Arthur could completely listen, he knew how Arthur's heart is drawn to music and he needed to get his thoughts out, " Though my skies are turning gray, I will never let you fall I'll stand up with you forever I'll be there for you through it all...

Even if saving you sends me to hell." Alfred finished looking into Arthur's eyes.

"a-Alfie?" Arthur asked.

"Heh, yeah?" Alfred said shyly.

"I understand... Damn it I should have believed you three days ago!" Arthur lunged forward wrapping his arms around Alfred's neck and burying his face in the crook of Alfred's neck. " took a bloody song d-damn it!" Arthur sobbed, finally hugging Alfred, _his_ Alfred.

"That's what it took and I'm not complaining." Alfred said wrapping his arms around Arthur's waist, picking him up and spinning him around.

"Alfred?" Arthur asked looking at Alfred's eyes.

"what?" Alfred said with a kind smile.

" I've waited two years for this." Arthur took Alfred's face in his hands and hissed him on his lips and Alfred kissed back.

"Ve should have tryed to get zeh brit." a french voice commented from the side, Arthurs eyes narrowed and his head snapped to lock eyes with the french demon, "Francis bonefoy." Arthur growled and alfred put him down quickly, knowing the frenchman was screwed.

"oui?... Oh mon deau." Francis said gulping And Arthur manifested a bow from thin air.

"I will give you three seconds." Arthur growled,

"mon ami lets not get hasty here..." A francis said holding up his hands.

"one," Arthur said setting the arrow on the bow, " two," aiming.

" MERDE!" Francis yelled running the other way, Arthur smirked.

"three." The arrow flew and a yell was heard echoing through the forest.

"whoa there katniss, put down the bow and arrow." Alfred said using his hand to lower Arthur's bow holding arm.

"Keseseses nice shot!" An albino demon said stepping out of the shadows.

"don't shoot him he had nothing to do with anything aside being annoying." Alfred remarked and a gasp came from behind Arthur and Alfred,

"m-maple WHO DO I HUG FIRST!?" Matthew shouted for once, both Alfred's and Gilbert's eyes lit up.

" BIRDIE!"

" MATTIE" they shouted at the same time ((take a guess who said what)) and tackle hugged the angel.

"MAPLE!" Matthew squeaked as he was squeezed into a bear hug by two different people at the same time.

"Alfie, Gilbert, you're killing Matthew." Arthur noted and both demons let go and apologized to the little canadian.

"keseseseses BIRDIE! I HAVENT SEEN YOU IN FOR EVER!" Gilbert chuckled hugging Matt a little more gently.

"dude how do you know my bro?" Alfred asked,

"remember when I said this," Gilbert held up a silver Ring, "was from someone I loved?"

"You kept your ring." Matthew gasped as he pulleup out a similar ring,

"well didn't see that coming." Alfred said staring at the rings.

"Yeah we got married some time after you died Al." Matthew expliained.

"ja, we died separately because I was on the wrong side of the war." GilBert said playing with his ring, "but I have mein leiben, Birdie now!" Gil cheered as he hugged Matthew.

"I still can't believe you kept the ring." Mathew commented.

"I wouldn't give it up for the world." Gil said and gently kissed mathew.

"I think now would be a good time..." Alfred commented and Gilbert turned to him.

"Do it alfred, you won't regret it." Gil said honnestly, hugging Mathew tighter.

"do whot Alfred?" Arthur asked just as confused as mathew.

"Arthur Kirkland," Alfred said grabbing Arthur's hands and getting on one knee, Arthur gasped, Alfred pulled out a small velvet box from his pocket, "will you marry me?"

" A-Alfred," Arthur stuttered looking at the ring that had blue sappire in the shape of a rose and two emeralds in the shape of leaves, Arthur started noding vigorously, "yes, Alfred YES!" Arthur exclaimed jumping into Alfred's arms and hugging him tight, "YES, YES, OF COURSE!"

* * *

**_[UGLY CRYING]_ WHAT, OH GOD WHAT? THE FEEEEEELLLLLSSS!**

**and I went and made the ring the color of there eyes _/SHOT/_**

**Read and review plzzzzzzz!**


End file.
